Henry's Health and Safety
Henry's Health and Safety is the sixth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Whilst chuffing down the line, Henry collides with a truck and cracks his side-rod. Hiro pushes him to the Steamworks where Victor tells Henry all about health and safety. Henry takes Victor's message to heart and when he sees a telegraph pole roll off of a flatbed and onto the line, he rushes to the Search and Rescue Centre to fetch Rocky. The only problem is that Henry does not ask permission to take Rocky. They pick up the log and put the flatbed in a siding. On the way back to the Search and Rescue Centre, Henry and Rocky see a flatbed of wire. Henry worries that one of them will roll onto the track and block the junction, so Henry and Rocky push the flatbed into the siding with the flatbed of poles. The flatbeds of wire and poles were for Percy, who is upset when he finds they are missing. Percy puffs all over the Island looking for his flatbeds and soon runs out of water. Henry thinks that Percy is a health and safety hazard and orders Rocky to lift Percy. Then the Fat Controller arrives and tells Henry that there is a time and a place for health and safety and that Rocky is needed for an emergency as Toby has derailed. Henry takes Rocky to help Toby and then takes the hidden flatbeds to Percy. However, Percy is trapped by a fallen tree. Henry asks if Percy needs help and then goes to fetch Rocky. Henry now knows that he should ask before removing a health and safety risk. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Hiro * Victor * Rocky * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Toby (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * The Search and Rescue Manager (mentioned) Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Kirk Ronan Junction * The Viaduct * The Coal Hopper Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventh episode of the fourteenth season. * Stock footage from Play Time is used. Edited stock footage from Thomas and the Pigs is used. Goofs * One of Percy's side rods is missing when Rocky has him lifted above the tracks. * When Henry collects the wire and poles for Percy, he takes them out from behind which would be impossible as the narrator said the he took them from a siding. Then when Henry finds Percy at the water tower, the trucks are nowhere to be seen. In Other Languages Gallery File:Henry'sHealthandSafetytitlecard.png|Title card File:Henry'sHealthandSafetyNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:Henry'sHealthandSafety(magazinestory)1.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety(magazinestory)2.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety(magazinestory)3.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety(magazinestory)4.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety(magazinestory)5.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety(magazinestory)6.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety(magazinestory)7.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety(magazinestory)8.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety(magazinestory)9.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety(magazinestory)10.jpg File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue653)2.gif File:PlayTime1.png|Stock footage File:Henry'sHealthandSafety1.png|James File:Henry'sHealthandSafety2.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety4.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety5.png|Henry's broken side-rod File:Henry'sHealthandSafety6.png|Hiro and Henry File:Henry'sHealthandSafety7.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety8.png|Hiro and Henry arrive at the steamworks File:Henry'sHealthandSafety9.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety10.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety11.png|Victor and Kevin File:Henry'sHealthandSafety12.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety13.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety14.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety15.png|Henry arrives at the Search and Rescue Centre File:Henry'sHealthandSafety16.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety17.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety18.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety19.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety20.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety21.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety22.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety23.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety24.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety25.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety26.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety27.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety28.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety29.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety30.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety31.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety32.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety33.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety34.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety35.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety36.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety37.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety38.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety39.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety40.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety41.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety42.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety43.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety44.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety45.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety46.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety47.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety48.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety49.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety50.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety51.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety52.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety53.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety54.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety55.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety56.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety57.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety58.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety59.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety60.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety61.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety62.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety63.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety64.png Episode File:Henry's Health and Safety - British narration|UK Narration File:Henry's Health and Safety - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes